


Let Your Heart Be Light

by superscavenger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and christmas things, just enjoy the fluff, pure fluff, with some queasiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: Maggie can't get to Blue Springs for Christmas with her family.  Alex just wants to make it better. So she finds a way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is curing some serious writer's block. Hope you enjoy, kids.

DELTA FLIGHT DL450 - LINCOLN, NEBRASKA CANCELLED

'Goddammit,' Maggie whispers under her breath. Her flight is one of hundreds to be announced as cancelled this evening, and it looks like it's not going to stop there. The blizzard shows no signs of letting up, not for at least four days, and so staff seem to be beginning to prepare for a airport-wide shutdown for at least three. It's incredible what the weather can do; it hardly ever snows in California, and of course, the one time it does, it ruins Maggie's entire Christmas plan.

She was going to go down to Blue Springs for Christmas to see her family; her sister had had a baby five years before, a gorgeous little girl named Nexie, whom she loved dearly. She'd hardly seen her within the last couple of years, and this year her job in National City is keeping her a lot busier than Gotham did, what with aliens causing more of a ruckus in NC that in her previous home. That's if she could ever call it a home; it never really felt like it, if she was being entirely honest. 

They were all flying to Italy to see the extended family in a few days time, Boxing day to be exact; it's the 22nd now, and she was going to have four days with them before they made their way to Europe; she resolved that she wasn't able to join them with her work commitments, but that was okay, because at least she was going to see them for once. 

Of course, now that plan is going to royal shit and Maggie would simply rather like to bang her head against five consecutive walls. 

She walks past the flight desks, filled to the brim with people attempting to get refunds or flights out that are never going to take off, and looks dejected as hell. She simply walks into the subway line, which was about the only thing still operating, and dumps her holdall in front of her seat as she gets on the open carriage. Travel has been opened up for everybody, no tickets needed, and it's one of the only things Maggie can thank God for tonight. Watching the tunnels go by as the metro begins to rumble to life, she sighs, closing her eyes as the lights around her get a little too bright for her liking. Nobody apart from an old homeless man and a guy with music turned up too loud on his headphones seems to be taking use of the free ticket, and Maggie lets herself spread out a bit, slumping back in her seat. 

She misses her family dearly, every year. She used to think it was all a bit much - Italian families are always overbearing, but it something that deep down, she loved being a part of. Not only that, but absence truly did seem to make the heart grow fonder. She smiles at the thought of a Nexie running around her mother's kitchen like she did at Easter Sunday the past year, Maggie having to stop her from bumping her head on the side of the table by swooping her up in her arms.

The detective smiles at the memory, and looks down at her holdall. 

She felt so alone moving to this city. It was bigger, badder, more unforgiving than Gotham, and that was even with the Batman flying around. After a few weeks, settling in and finding Dollywood's bar, she managed to finally feel like she could fit in somewhere; yes, it wasn't really the way she'd always imagined, but it was something. Something good, something a little more concrete than anything she had in Gotham. She went through a couple of girlfriends, and found one that really made her happy at one point, too.

And then there was Alex. 

The infuriating, know-it-all agent who was never with the FBI, and Maggie knew it - the hesitation getting her I.D. out at the crime scene, complete unpreparedness for the police trying to handle the situation - not to mention she knew most of the FBI lackeys that nosed around National City after just a couple of weeks after some murders from a federal serial killer case. Alex was still headstrong, still all-fire, and it just got under Maggie's skin enough to keep her interested. So interested that, one day, they just clicked, and friends they were. They were playing pool every other night down at Dollywood's, grabbing food after closing cases; it was all so quick, and Maggie had just fallen into it. Not to mention that, despite her having a girlfriend, there was something she felt about Alex that she couldn't quite put a pin in. She hated herself for it, for a while; thought that maybe that might be the underlying reason to why her girlfriend dumped her. But they weren't right for each other anyway, Maggie knew that really; being in a profession like detective work would alway raise issues with some people. But Maggie and Alex, they continued to see each other, continued to work things out; she guessed she just made time because she liked having a friend. 

And then, all of a sudden, she was thrown into the deep end - Alex is coming out to her at the bar, after a crazy day with men collapsing around her and alien guns, and she's inadvertently leaning on Maggie and - well, she couldn't really bring herself to be entirely terrified about it. She wanted so desperately help her friend, make sure she was okay, and somewhere, something in the back of her head was just whispering _one day_.  
She told Kara. She was, so, so happy with herself and it made Maggie's heart sing, and before she knew it she was being pulled in for a kiss that was just...well, it feels more like home than with anybody else she's ever kissed. Rejecting her is hard, but it's what Maggie had to do. For Alex, never, ever for her.   
They drifted apart for a while, and it tore Maggie apart too. She sat in the bar numerous nights worrying about how Alex felt, about how she'd taken it all. And then, they slowly became friends until Maggie's brush with a laser finally got her to kick her own arse into gear and _get the girl_. 

_One day_ had already arrived.

All the memories drift together as the subway pulls into her stop, and she can only look at the map above her. Alex's place is two stops down. 

She makes the decision, and sits firm as the doors close and the train pulls away from her stop's platform, thinking of her girlfriend fondly. 

Her mind drifts to Supergirl for a minute, their work colleague and Alex's good friend. They shared a bond like no other, and there were times it made Maggie quite jealous; but she knew the importance she held with Alex, and she would never step on that. She knew Alex liked her that way, not Supergirl, so there was no use being petty. 

She unzips her holdall and pulls out the plush Supergirl toy that she'd bought for Nexie. She holds it in her hands loosely, thinking of the little girl she's going to miss all because of a stupid snowstorm. 

Finally, the train pulls into Alex's stop, and she zooms up the steps to the dastardly cold winter's night, walking the few blocks to Alex's apartment building. 

As she ascended in the elevator, it only dawns on her at that moment that she might be having sister night with Kara.   
She keeps her resolve though, and if it is sister night she'll just stay to tell Alex the situation before running back to her own place. 

Knocking on the door, she imagine Alex has probably picked up her gun to answer it, not knowing Maggie's the one there just like the night they first kissed. She remembers seeing Alex's shadow covering the peephole, the little grin she gave her through it. It's the little memories like that she loves holding onto.

The door opens quickly, and Alex has a worried look on her face.

'Maggie, hey,' she opens the door further, 'what happened, I thought you were flying to Blue Springs?'

'Yeah, I was,' she begins, leaning up to peck Alex on the cheek before lightly placing her holdall by the couch. 

'Let me guess,' Alex says, glancing at the window. 'Flight cancelled?'

'Not just mine. All of them. For at least three days.'

'But your family -'

'Are flying to Italy in four days. Yeah, I know.' she leans heavily on the kitchen counter, her arms crossed as they dig into the side of the breakfast bar.

'Oh Mags, baby I'm so sorry,' Alex says in a hushed voice, coming up behind Maggie to wrap her arms around the shorter woman's shoulders. She lets her head rest against Maggie's, and the detective takes the comfort willingly, closing her eyes. 

'I haven't seen Nexie since Easter, I'm not gonna get this long off work again until next Thanksgiving. We were gonna be roomies too, she was so excited about it,' Maggie whispers, trying her best not to cry. She knows Alex would let her, would comfort her so well, but she's not entirely ready just yet. To let it all out. 

'Want a beer?' Alex whispers, rubbing her hand up and down Maggie's arm where it's settled.

'That'd be great, babe thanks.'

'Of course.'

Alex rounds the bar to go to the fridge, grabbing two and opening them swiftly, handing one to her girlfriend before beckoning her over to the sofa. 

'Did you let your family know you can't make it?'

'Not yet, they weren't coming to the airport to get me or anything, I had a car rental booked up in Lincoln to get down to Blue Springs by 2am, arrive while they're sleeping. I'll call them a little later, I don't think I can face my Mother's sad voice right now,' Maggie says, leaning into Alex where she's wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

'Ok. Wanna watch something?'

'Put on Die Hard.'

'Um, why the preference?'

'I dunno, Bruce Willis shooting things just makes me feel better. It's like I'm shooting things when I'm not.'

'You're weird.'

'I know.'

Alex chuckles a little as she rifles through Netflix.

 

˜()˜

 

Alex lets her fingers fall through Maggie's hair lightly as the woman sleeps. She's tired, that's obvious, she's had a long, shitty day and she needs the rest.

But it's not just that that Alex can see; it's the tiredness, the tiredness of not seeing her family, of being kept from them because of stupid weather, something Alex has never really had to deal with having an alien sister. 

She notices she still looks peaceful though, her head having made it to Alex's lap and her breath steady and even, and it's obvious that she's out like a light as Bruce Will fires guns and explosives at his enemies on screen, the volume still up quite high. She remembers the way Maggie tried to keep the tears out of her eyes when she said she wouldn't be able to see Nexie. Looking behind her, she sees the plush Supergirl toy peeking out of her holdall, probably meant for the little girl in Nebraska. Now she wouldn't get it for a while, and she wouldn't see her Auntie for some time either. It breaks Alex's heart. 

She looks through her phone for a moment; there's a couple of messages from Kara, asking how her night's going, and she's about to explain the situation when an idea clicks in her head. 

She presses the dial button on Kara's cell, and waits for her sister to pick up. 

'What's up Alex?'

'Hey, sis, listen. Would you be able to do me a favour?'

'Sure, what's the situation?'

'Well...'

 

˜()˜

 

'Mags,' Alex whispers, lightly shaking the detective out of her slumber.

'What? What's going...'

'Wake up, babe.'

Maggie sits up, her head hurting a bit from the calibration adjustment, and squints one of her eyes closed for a second.

She looks around the room, and she almost misses the flash of red in the corner of her eye. 

She turns quickly to see Supergirl standing there, hands on hips in a stance that some might say is just a little bit too forced, but she still looks every bit the hero she is in her heart. Maggie scrambles off the sofa to stand up, getting her bearings and nodding in Supergirl's direction.

'Good to see you as always, Supergirl,' Maggie says formally, looking back at Alex who has a wicked smile on her face. 

_What are you up to, Danvers?_

'And you, Detective Sawyer.'

Maggie looks back at Alex more fully this time, then in Supergirl's direction again. Supergirl can't keep the smile off of her face as Maggie's confusion builds.

'Sorry am I missing something here?'

'No no, you're fine. It's just my good friend Agent Danvers here says you got into a bit of trouble trying to get out of National City tonight.'

'Um, that I did, yeah. Alex, what's going on?'

'Well, all the planes are out. That's very true. It's like, all over the news I caught up with it earlier while you were asleep,' Alex says conversationally, walking round to stand beside Supergirl and sending a smile her way before looking back at Maggie. 

'And then I remembered. If there's one person who's always able to be up in the air come snow rain or shine, it's my good friend Supergirl.'

Maggie's confused grimace falls, and her eyes are about to widen. 

'Supergirl airways is open for business!' Supergirl says, swinging her fist once in a jovial manner and she catches Alex's embarrassment, who shuts her down quietly. 

'No.' 

'Not, not neces-' 

'Just, I got it.' 

'Okay.'

They turn back to Maggie, who's mouth is agape.

'Supergirl is going to fly you to Blue Springs tonight. She'll get your stuff over tomorrow morning, but right now you're the priority.'

Supergirl jumps in as Alex is about to explain further. 

'I would carry the bag too, I can in terms of weight but logistics...'

Maggie doesn't really respond; she's closed her mouth halfway, but she's still flabbergasted by the news. 

'She popped over the D.E.O. for me to grab this, too,' Alex explains, picking up the big full body suit with a mesh hood that obviously zipped all the way round the face. 'That'll make sure you don't freeze to death above the clouds, and you can go at pretty high speeds without feeling too queasy. Your stuff will be over by the time you wake up, and your family will be none the wiser.'

Maggie manages to make her mouth move again, her eyes going from the coat to Supergirl to Alex and her bag. 

'You mean...you mean I'm gonna be there to see...'

'She will wake up her and auntie will be in the next bed along, just like she said she would.'

Maggie can't bring herself to say anything more. Moving slowly, she walks over to Alex and envelopes her into a warm embrace, letting her head rest on Alex's shoulder. 

'You're the best girlfriend a girl could ask for,' Maggie whispers into her ear, and she doesn't really care if Supergirl can hear her, because the superhero knows she's right. 

'Well, we'll see. I'm trying my best.'

They pull apart, Alex brushing her finger over her girlfriend's cheek, and the superhero smiles at the gesture.   
Maggie looks over to Supergirl and smiles at her fondly, more fondly than she ever has before. 

'Thank you. You don't know what this means to me.'

'I know what family means, Detective. You need them. It's gonna be your niece's lucky day.' She throws a wink in the detective's line of sight, and Maggie and Alex just roll their eyes before Maggie abruptly runs over to the door. 

'Hold on one sec,' she pleads, pulling her phone and charger out and shoving them into her jacket pockets. She reaches for the top of the main pocket, pulling out the Supergirl plush, and holds onto it for dear life. 

She goes over to Alex who has the suit ready, and the agent zips her into it; it takes a minute or so, a lot of ground needing to be cover in making sure it's all secure. Before she zips up the mesh over Maggie's face, she smiles contentedly, and the detective leans in to steal one last quick kiss before letting herself be enveloped in the warm sanctuary of the suit. 

She doesn't even want to look at herself right now, she must look ridiculous. 

'It is taking everything I have to not open my phone and take a picture right now.'

'Don't you dare, Danvers,' Maggie threatens, looking menacingly at her girlfriend but then realising that she can't actually be seen properly through the mesh. 

'Okay, we ready?' Supergirl asks, looking between the two, and Maggie nods as vigorously as possible to make the suit move. 

'Let's go then!'

Alex looks at them go as Supergirl speeds Maggie into the sky.

 

˜()˜

 

As soon as Maggie is set down on the grass outside her Blue Springs home, she scrambles to get out of the suit. 

'Whoa whoa whoa hey, I got it, here I got it,' Supergirl says, unzipping her quickly and letting Maggie out. It's not five seconds before she's let out of her cold-resistant skin that she throws up in the snow, Supergirl holding her upright.

Once she's done, she looks at Supergirl who has a sympathetic smile on her face. 

'Sorry, I do fly quickly.'

'Alex never promised zero queasiness, so you're off the hook.'

Supergirl chuckles at that, letting Maggie go and reaching into her boot. 

'Here, for the breath,'Supergirl says, pulling out a pack of Mentos and handing them to Maggie. The detective pops one and hands them back to Supergirl, who just holds her hand up and ushers Maggie to take them. She also hands Maggie her mini-me, that she took as Maggie had unceremoniously launched out of the suit. 

As Maggie recallibrates, hardly believing she's seeing her own home in front of her, she looks to the superhero. 'Thank you,' she utters, smiling crookedly at Supergirl. 

'You're welcome, Maggie.'

'I'll see you around, I'm sure?'

'Yeah, you will.'

Supergirl is about to launch back into the sky to collect Maggie's things, but something stops her.

Maybe it's the memory of Alex being so at ease with this woman, or her devotion to family, _something_. But she needs to do this. She trusts this woman, because Alex trusts her with her life.

'Maggie?'

'Yeah?'

'Alex was going to ask you anyway, but she's having a New Year's gathering at her house this year and I just thought I'd ask you, as I'm here now.'

'Are superheroes normally in attendance of Alex's parties?' 

'Not many.' 

'Will you?'

'I'll be off duty, so yeah.'

'It'll be a pleasure to meet you, whoever you are.'

Kara smiles fully, that kilowatt smile nobody can resist. 'You'll kick yourself when you realise.'

Maggie shakes her head and chuckles as she watches the hero prepare to take off.  She has a feeling she knows already.

'I'll leave your stuff in the shed,' she says, about to turn around to fly away. 'Tell Nexie I said hi.'

'Will do.' She watches for only a split second as the body disappears through the clouds. 

It's around 1am, so the only person who might be up is her sister, but she bets she's probably fallen asleep in front of the TV.

She sneaks in, quietly, closing the door as delicately as she can. She pads her way to the room she knows she's sleeping in, seeing her sister, as first thought, passed out in front of a terrible Christmas movie. 

Opening the door, she smiles contentedly, seeing a peaceful Nexie sleeping away the night in a dreamless slumber.  
She shrugs off her jacket, going over to Nexie's bed and smoothing away the hair on the girl's forehead, not even stirring her.

She plants a small kiss on her forehead, before placing the Supergirl plush on the other side of her. She smiles one last smile before taking off her boots and getting in the bed on the other side of the room, tucking herself in and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_Thank you, Alex._

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on tumblr @ superscavenger.


End file.
